


The Fire Lord's Bride

by MayorHaggar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Zuko has to choose a bride. The choice is made for him when someone crashes the party, and he couldn’t be happier about it.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	The Fire Lord's Bride

Zuko did his best not to let his lack of enthusiasm show. He was surrounded by only some of the noble and unwed daughters of the Fire Nation and a few female guards. More than a few men probably would have envied him. After all, the girls were pretty and every one of them wanted to find her way into his bed. But they were also vapid and vane, and did not interest him in the slightest. This was not the sort of company he would have ever chosen to surround himself with. But he was at marrying age, and the Fire Nation needed its Lord to marry and secure the future of the royal line. None of these girls interested him, but they were the candidates he had to choose from.

It was not a choice he felt any relish for. Would he pick the redhead who kept batting her eyelashes at him, the blonde who laughed at everything he said (even things that were not intended to be funny in any way), or maybe the brunette who had a fascination with firebending that gave him uncomfortable reminders of Azula? Sadly, these three were looking like the top contenders.

One of the girls who had already been eliminated from consideration in his mind was talking to him about something that he was forgetting as soon as it entered his head, and he was trying to pretend he was listening while wishing something, _anything_ would free him from this nightmare.

Something did, but it wasn't something he could have ever imagined. A mysterious fog swept into the room, making it hard to see. The fog never really cleared away, but he was able to adjust and squint well enough to make out what was happening. Part of him feared this was part of some attack, but that wasn't what was happening. In its own way it might have been even more inexplicable than an enemy slipping in past his defenses would have been though.

When Zuko adjusted well enough to the fog that he could see again, the Painted Lady herself stood in the middle of the room. He'd heard the stories of the benevolent spirit, formerly of the Jang Hui River, who had been traveling the world after the war and helping those in need as everyone tried to recover and build a better world. He'd never seen the alleged spirit himself, but enough drawing of her had floated around for him to recognize the white hat, the flowing white garment and most importantly the face paint right away.

He was not the only one. The other women whispered in awe as the Painted Lady slowly approached, and parted without her needing to say a word. She stared solely at Zuko the entire time, leaving no doubt as to whom she was here to see. One of his guards cleared her throat and prepared to take up a defensive position in front of him, but he put an arm on her shoulder.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm in no danger here."

"But Lord Zuko--"

"I'm fine," he said. "I can trust her." There was no logical reason for him to feel this way. He'd never met or spoken to this Painted Lady before, and be she a human in disguise or an actual spirit, he had no real reason to trust her. His father would undoubtedly call him a naive fool to trust her blindly, but his father was imprisoned. Zuko was the Fire Lord now, and he felt absolutely certain that he could trust this Painted Lady with his life.

His guard reluctantly stepped back behind him, leaving nothing to get in the way as the Painted Lady approached him. Zuko stood there patiently, curious to see what she would do.

What she did was untie the robe, slip it off of her shoulders and let it hit the floor, exposing lovely brown skin covered in the same red paint that was visible on her face and arms. All around him there were gasps and scandalized whispers at the shocking display, but Zuko took heed of none of it. He could not take his eyes off of the Painted Lady. Was she a woman, or was she a spirit? Whatever she was, he had never seen anyone or anything more beautiful.

She took off her hat and placed it aside before slowly getting down on her knees in front of him. Her hands went to his waist, pushing his formal red robe out of the way so she could pull his undergarment down his legs. He'd already been excited simply by seeing her, so once she wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke him it took very little time for him to get hard. She looked at his erect cock critically, and then smiled and hummed in satisfaction.

Zuko gasped when she took the tip between her lips, and he wasn't the only one. The noble ladies of the Fire Nation who had assembled in hopes of becoming his wife could not believe that this woman had the audacity to come in here, interrupt a formal party, get naked and begin sucking his cock right out in the open like this. Noble spirit or not, this kind of thing just wasn't done! It was _scandalous!_

The women were affronted, and his guards didn't seem to know what to do. Zuko didn't care about any of them though. The potential brides had just been discarded from contention in one single moment, because none of them could hold a candle to this. And his guards were here to protect him from danger, and danger was the last thing the Painted Lady posed to him. She was giving him the time of his life.

It was not the first blowjob Zuko had ever received (though it was the first with an audience.) Anything he'd felt in the past paled in comparison to this though. Whether the Painted Lady was a human or a spirit, she sucked his cock with a skill that was unsurpassed, at least in his experience. She ran her tongue along him gracefully and slid her lips up and down his cock at a steady, consistent pace that felt nothing short of incredible. And when she took him all the way down her throat with ease, held him there and stared up at him, he met her stare with awe. He knew that he was not a small man by any means, but she'd swallowed him whole without even the hint of a struggle and was keeping him down her throat easily. He looked down into her painted face and saw the fire in her eyes, and he knew that human or spirit. He had just met his match and found the one for him.

When the Painted Lady looked up at him with that fire in her eyes and _hummed_ with his cock down her throat, making him feel the vibrations of her throat convulsing around him, Zuko gave in to the pleasure. He felt pretty sure that cumming down someone's throat was a violation of just about every protocol you could dream up for a formal occasion like this, but he couldn't find it within himself to care. The point of this entire night was to select a wife, but it seemed that one had come and found him instead. Amidst the outraged whispers of the party guests who were now being utterly ignored, Zuko came down the Painted Lady's throat. After what she had shown him so far, he wasn't surprised at all that she took it all down effortlessly.

She got back to her feet and began tugging at his robe again, and he hastened to help her. Together they got his robes off so he was as naked as her, and once that was done she took him by the hand and led him over towards the chair he'd been sitting in before she arrived. Zuko was expected to do the leading, especially on an occasion like this, but he was happy to follow the Painted Lady wherever she took him.

He sat down in the chair at a nudge on his chest, and she sat down on his lap. This wasn't a common position for Zuko; he was much more familiar with being on top and doing the thrusting himself. But it felt perfectly natural to sit back and watch as the Painted Lady straddled his lap, and when she gyrated and rubbed herself against his cock teasingly he did not feel the least bit of shame. He bit his lip and put his hands on her slender hips, feeling the warmth of her skin. The red paint his hands covered did not rub away thanks to his fingers, so she was either a genuine spirit or the paint was of _very_ high quality.

His hands might have been on her hips, but he wasn't trying to force her to hurry up or take him in before she was ready. He wouldn't dream of trying to take control of the Painted Lady like that. She was in control here, and he was more than okay with that. She was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, and even though he'd just cum down her throat he was already painfully hard again and ready for more. He couldn't wait to be inside of her, but he would wait as long as she made him.

Fortunately she did not make him wait too long. While looking into his eyes and smiling, she raised herself up off of him slightly, used one hand to hold his cock in position and sat down, taking him inside of her pussy. Zuko groaned at the tight heat that embraced him. She was so tight, so wet and so perfect. As soon as he felt her pussy sink down onto him, Zuko knew he was utterly at her mercy now. If she did not agree to be his bride when this was all over he would just have to throw himself at her feet and beg her to reconsider. No other bride could do, because he knew that she had just ruined him for all other women.

That certainty only increased once she actually began to move on him. She rode his cock with the same sort of effortless skill that she'd displayed while sucking his cock. The Painted Lady bounced in his lap, and while he did not know how good a view his party guests had of the proceedings thanks to the fog, they could surely hear the sound of her ass smacking down against his legs as clear as day. She didn't settle only for an up and down bouncing though. Sometimes she would wiggle from side to side, sometimes she would rotate her hips in a circle and sometimes she would slowly, teasingly grind against just the tip of his cock. Whatever she did, the Painted Lady was in complete control here, and it felt amazing. Zuko had never seen or experienced anything this raw, this sexual, and this intense.

She felt amazing riding his cock, and she looked every bit as good as she felt. He could not decide where to look, because it was all gorgeous. Whether he was looking up into her face to admire her smile and the passion in her eyes as she rode him, watching her perky breasts bounce in time with her body or simply letting his eyes roam across her in open admiration of her beauty and the paint that only seemed to enhance what was already pure perfection, there really was not a bad view here. Zuko couldn't decide where to look, so he just kept going back and forth, trying to enjoying this visual feast as much as he could. He felt incredibly fortunate to be here, in this party, being ridden by the Painted Lady while his guards and (former) potential brides watched on. It was very, _very_ far from what the plan for the night had been, and Zuko couldn't be happier about the twist of fate.

The Painted Lady rode his cock like it was hers, like he belonged to her, and that seemed appropriate. Zuko would promise her the world if it meant she would keep driving her body down onto him and riding his cock forever. Sadly there was only so much that one man could take, and while he would bet that most men would have broken and surrendered to this pleasure long before he did, even the Fire Lord himself couldn't hold out forever.

"I'm going to cum," he muttered. He hadn't thought to warn her before he came down her throat, still reeling from everything that had happened so suddenly. Warning her before he came inside of her pussy seemed like good etiquette, just in case.

She just grinned at him and bounced on him harder after hearing his warning, which was as good as a written invitation to fill her up as far as he was concerned. If she wanted it, he would be more than happy to give it to her. Zuko held her hips tighter and rocked against her as he began to cum.

The Painted Lady's smile widened, she threw her head back and moaned quietly as his orgasm seemed to trigger her own. He'd heard much louder orgasmic cries from his previous lovers; he could barely even hear her, to be honest. It was almost as if she was deliberately trying to keep her voice down for some reason, which made very little sense to him. What did she have to hide? She was fucking him in the middle of his party, and lingering fog or not, it wasn't like his guests or guards didn't know what was happening. But even the quiet little sound of pleasure she allowed to escape was possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. If it wasn't at the top, it was only behind the sounds of her bobbing her head on his cock or her skin slapping against his as she bounced in his lap.

It wasn't just the sound that turned him on. Despite the pleasure that threatened to make his eyes roll back in his head, he forced his eyes to stay wide open so he could watch the Painted Lady orgasm. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide and bright while she experienced her own form of pleasure, and watching her react to it was something Zuko wanted to remember forever. He also wanted to see it happen again, and again and again, every day for the rest of his life.

On top of it all, there was the physical sensation of her orgasm. Her pussy had already felt incredible around his cock, but during her orgasm her pelvic muscles contracted and she squeezed him even tighter. It made him groan, and if possible caused him to cum even harder and pump even more of his seed inside of her.

She rose off of him when it was all over, and he took several deep breaths, trying to recover from the incredible experience he'd just had. But little did he know that it wasn't over. The Painted Lady wasn't finished with him just yet.

She got down on her hands and knees on the floor in front of him, facing away from him. He raised an eyebrow, appreciating the view but unsure of what she had in mind. Then she looked over her shoulder at him while reaching between her legs and spreading her ass slightly as if inviting him in.

Zuko should have been too drained to even think about doing anything more sexually. He had just sent a very healthy amount of semen down the Painted Lady's throat, and then he'd cum harder than he ever had while inside of her pussy. There was no way he should have enough energy left to even think about fucking her, and his cock shouldn't have been able to rise to the occasion again so soon even if his mind was willing. But as he sat and stared at the Painted Lady presented for him, he felt that desire and lust for her that had not diminished in the least. And as for his cock, it was more than ready to go again. He didn't know where he was getting this kind of stamina from, but it had to be her. The opportunity to fuck that perfect ass was too much; it was too attractive an option for his body not to respond to.

He got up from his chair and walked over to her, stepping through the fog to kneel down and bring the head of his cock to her rear. He pressed against it and stopped there for just a moment, but not out of any concern that she might be having second thoughts. She'd made the invitation quite clear, and thus far she had given him no reason to think she couldn't handle it. He paused simply because he wanted to take a second to appreciate this moment, impossible and absurd as it was. The Painted Lady, rumored spirit who had been traveling the world since the end of the Hundred Year War and doing good deeds for people, had barged in unannounced on his boring party to choose a bride, stripped off her clothes and given him the fuck of his life. And now she was offering her ass to him. It didn't matter if he should by all rights be unable to even think about acting right now. When such an attractive offer was made, he had no choice but to accept it.

Zuko pushed forward, sliding his cock into her. She gasped at the initial penetration, and he paused right there partially to make sure she was okay and partially because being inside of her butt felt so good that he was afraid he would lose control before he had the chance to savor it fully unless he was exceedingly careful. But the gasp turned into a pleased moan, and he took it as permission to start to move.

If he’d thought her pussy was tight, that had been a mere warm-up compared to what he felt when he began to slide his cock back and forth inside of her ass. This was tightness beyond description; she was so tight that it was almost too much for him to even move. Even if he’d wanted to fuck her ass hard he would not have been able to. The only way forward was a slow but steady back and forth.

It was probably for the best that he wasn’t allowed to go all out, because if he had he surely would have cum instantly. Even the slow and careful pace that he set was a significant strain on his self-restraint. His body so badly wanted to give in, release and cum inside of her tight ass, but he resisted. He wanted to enjoy this paradise for as long as humanly possible, but even more important to him was the desire to not disappoint her. He didn’t know who she was, where she had come from or why she was here, but he _did_ know that he wanted to live up to her expectations. Clearly she’d come here and sought him out for a reason, and whatever that reason he was, he wanted to make the best impression on her that he possibly could.

Trying to hold on was easier said than done, but Zuko persevered. He not only held on but eventually got comfortable enough to build up a bit more speed and force behind his thrusts. He could hear the Painted Lady’s quiet pleasured gasps and moans as he fucked her ass, and knowing that he could draw any sort of reaction out of her even as she tried to keep her voice down for whatever reason told him that he was doing a good job.

He never made it all the way up to a true full-force fucking, but what he was doing still had its impact. They moaned together as he sped up and they both got more into it, and as she got a bit louder he could swear that her voice sounded familiar to him. He couldn’t place it; no woman he’d ever been with had sounded like this, and he knew he would never have forgotten anyone who felt as good as her. There was no way she was someone he’d ever been with, so why did she sound so familiar?

“Oh!” she groaned as he impulsively gave her a swat across the ass. “Oh, _Zuko_!”

There was no doubt about it now; he _definitely_ knew this woman. He’d never seen the Painted Lady in person until today, but somehow he knew the woman (spirit?) underneath that paint. It was a puzzle to be worked over, and he felt like the answer was right there, somewhere in the back of his mind.

Then she shouted as the intensity and the heat of the moment brought her to another orgasm, and Zuko couldn’t think about who she was, why she was here or why she was so familiar to him. He couldn’t think about the original purpose for this party or the fact that his guests and guards were still scattered around the room, watching this obscene public display as best they could through the fog. The one and only thing on his mind was finishing, and finishing hard. It had been difficult enough to hold on before, but now that she was climaxing again it became downright impossible. With a roar, Zuko gave her ass one final smack and then came inside of her.

He could tell that he was not going to be able to muster the energy for anything further no matter how hard she tried to tempt him. He doubted he would even be able to walk for several minutes, and as he pulled his cock out of his lover’s ass and flopped down onto his back right there in the middle of the floor, he decided that this would be a fine place to recover. It was undignified for him to lie on the floor in public, of course, much less to do so while naked, but he’d long since passed the point of being concerned about decorum. That had probably happened somewhere between the Painted Lady disrobing and swallowing his cum. Now he only cared about resting.

He wasn’t the only one. The Painted Lady was quick to follow him, curling up against his side and resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tighter against him. He wanted her as close as possible, now and forever.

She sighed, and that oh so familiar voice whispered a single word to him.

“Zuko…” the Painted Lady sighed.

And then the fog lifted, as did several other things. The Painted Lady’s job was done at least for now. Now it was time for Zuko to meet the woman he would be spending the rest of his life with, though part of him already seemed to know what to expect before he even looked into her eyes.

\--

The guests and guards had varied reactions to what they were seeing. Most of the guests were upset and scandalized, of course, bar one woman who sighed in relief since she had a boyfriend she was very happy with and was only here on her father’s orders. The guards ranged from shocked to confused to amused, but their job wasn’t to judge the Fire Lord’s actions. Their job was to protect him from danger, and he very clearly wasn’t in any danger with the Painted Lady. He was having the time of his life, and none of them had ever seen him even half as happy as he seemed right now.

Around the time that the Fire Lord and the Painted Lady finished their spirited bout of anal sex, the fog that had spread throughout the ballroom when the mysterious painted visitor entered finally vanished. It was not a gradual transition but a sudden and abrupt shift, as if a spell had just been lifted and the fog with it. When the fog vanished and they could all finally see everything clearly, there was another surprise in store for them.

The white garb of the Painted Lady was gone, as was the paint itself that had covered her body from head to toe. The Fire Lord was on his back on the ground, and the woman now cuddling into his side was familiar to every single person in the room despite not actually being from the Fire Nation.

The heroes who had accompanied the Avatar were quickly turned into legends, after all, so who could mistake the face of Katara, the bender from the Southern Water Tribe who had been Avatar Aang’s waterbending master?

Most were surprised by this, but one guard smirked. The mutual attraction between Zuko and Katara had not gone unnoticed by everyone, even if they themselves didn’t seem to realize or accept it. Apparently fate had taken matters into its own hands.

\-- 

A few months after the party where Zuko was supposed to choose his bride from among the noble daughters of prominent Fire Nation families, he instead stood in front of his people and married Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

There had been surprise when the announcement was made, but not much in the way of resistance. For one, he was the Fire Lord; who was going to tell him no? And the Fire Lord marrying a member of the Southern Water Tribe, particularly one as well-known as Katara, was a great statement on where the Fire Nation stood as they attempted to put their militaristic past behind them and forge a more peaceful relationship with the rest of the world. There were some ruffled feathers among the families who had hoped to marry a daughter to the Fire Lord, but they could only stand and watch, powerless, as Zuko kissed his bride.

The story about how Katara had come to be his wife had spread quickly. No one was exactly sure if Katara had donned the Painted Lady guise and knowingly crashed the party herself in order to make Zuko hers after loving him from afar, or if the spirit of the Painted Lady actually possessed her body to deliver her to the Fire Lord she belonged with even if she had not consciously realized it or accepted it. Had the decision to crash the party and claim the Fire Lord been made by Katara or by the spirit of the Painted Lady? No one knew, and when even those closest to them asked Zuko and Katara smiled and refused to answer.

Ultimately it didn’t matter. All it took was one look at them together and anyone with eyes could see that they belonged together. As Fire Lord Zuko took his new bride into his arms and kissed her, it signaled not just the security of the royal line into future generation, but also a new beginning for the Fire Nation, and indeed the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
